Yuin Kai
{{Infobox Yuin Kai is a current Jedi Master and Councillor of the Grand Jedi Order (.Com) in which he is the figurehead of the Council. History 'Birth and initiation' Yuin was born to a non force sensitive family, the Kai-Boaz. Unlike his brother and the rest of his family, Yuin was born on Cularin. His brother Aves was born in year prior on Kashyyyk where majority of the family still live. Yuin was being looked after by his mother, Lyndia Kai and his uncle, Dal Secron. A a few months after his birth, his mother died of unknown causes and his uncle, Dal, continued to look after him. One day, Yuin was playing outside. He was throwing a stick around the garden, playing with a droid. This was when Yuin's force potential came to view. He threw the stick away from him, but somehow it stalled in the air. Yuin was in deep concentration, without knowing it. Uncle Dal called him back into the house and he suddenly snapped out of the concentration. Not knowing that his Uncle was watching him, Yuin sat down to eat his dinner. After dinner, he went off to bed. The next day, Yuin woke up and looked around to an unfamiliar surrounding. After some thought, he gathered enough information from looking around to know he was in the Jedi Temple. His uncle noticied he had awoken so walked down to him to let him know what was happening. Dal told Yuin that he was a Jedi Knight sent to watch over him, and wasn't his real Uncle. How this came to happen, Yuin never found out. But it happened. From that unusual day, Yuin served under the Jedi Knight as his Padawan and continued to learn from the Jedi Order. 'Bond with Master Dal' Rain was beating down on the Jedi Temple upon Coruscant. Master Dal had just came back from a meeting with the Jedi High Council about a mission he and Yuin was to undertake. Having now been together for a few years, Yuin and Dal have bonded well together. The two of them walked to their starfighters and took off for the Naboo system for a political mission. As they landed on Naboo, they were greeted by two clone troopers. The clone troopers greeted them in distinctive voice which wasn't what a clone. The pair grew suspicious. Dal sensed something wrong and soon after so did Yuin. Yuin ignited his Lightsaber, which he previously forged with his Master. Dal looked to the 'clones' and casted a Jedi Mind trick on them telling them to take off their helmets. They took them off and then revealed a different species. Master Dal force pushed them into the wall which knocked them out. The pair continued on walking in the forest they landed in. A few minutes later, blaster bolts ripped through the air piercing trees and they flew by. Dal and Yuin took cover behind a log on the floor. Yuin looked to Dal as the bolts were flying just centremetres above their heads. Dal told Yuin to stay there. Master Dal got up and Force sped into the direction of the blaster bolts to stop them from shooting at Yuin. He stopped his speed and took cover behind a tree. Almost instantly after stopping, 'clone troopers' surrounded him. Yuin looked up and noticed the bolts had stopped flying. He soon sensed his Master in trouble. Yuin ran to the scene immediatley. Noticing his Master surrounded, Yuin took cover and hid behind a log so the troopers wouldn't see him. Yuin heard a few noises behind him and turned around to face 5 blasters pointed at him. The group of troopers picked Yuin up so he could watch his Master get executed. Powerless to do anything, Dal connected to Yuin's mind via telepathy and told him to run when he gets killed. Troopers pointed their blasters at Dal and opened fire. Multiple bolts hit Dal in the chest area, killing him instantly. While the troopers were preoccupied with what just happened, Yuin let out a massive Force Wave blasting them all back and knocking some out. He took this oppertunity to pick up his Masters belongings and return to the Jedi Temple. After a few hours of travelling, Yuin arrived back at the Jedi Temple. He sat down in the meditation room and dropped his masters belongings on the floor. He thought back to his younger days when 'Uncle Dal' used to look after him for as long as he could remember. After a while, Yuin was called to sit infront of the High Council and explain what happened. 'Gaining Jedi Knight' "Troopers, shoot at that man now!" screamed Padawan Kai, now under Master Nemeysis Zratis. Yuin was sent to Telo IV to secure the City as it was overrun by pirates. "Troopers, stay here and give me covering fire. I'm going inside" said Yuin as he was pointing towards a building in the city. The troopers opened fire at the pirates as Yuin force sped across to the building which was half on fire. Inside, he confronted a pirate wielding a sword. "Stand down and no harm shall come to you." Said Yuin as he looked towards the pirate showing no emotion for whatever option he was going to pick. The pirate looked towards him and smiled, "You have to come and get me" the pirate replied. Contradicting his words, the pirate charged towards Yuin twirlling his sword in a trained manner. Yuin quickly ignited his Lightsaber and clashed it with his sword. The sword stayed intact and didn't break like any usual metal. Yuin took a step back and slashed towards the arm of the pirate but the pirate was quick to parry the move and unleash a slice of his own which took some flesh off Yuin's shoulder. "Hahaha, Jedi!. You're weak and no match for me and my men!" shouted the pirate in pride. Yuin looked at him, still showing no emotion and charged down to the pirate slicing in the direction of his arm using the Force to aid him which allowed his slice to be performed with more speed. This strike took the pirates arm clean off. The pirate fell to the floor and started to scream in pain. Yuin couldn't bare to see a man scream in pain and cuffed his legs and his one arm together and casted a Force Crucitorn over him which took the pain away. Master Zratis taught Yuin a wide range of powers hoping that he would become a Consular, but Yuin took up the Guardian path. Troopers came back to escort the one armed pirate away. Yuin arrived at the Republic HQ on Telos IV to find his Master waiting on the landing pad. "Well Yuin. You performed great today. And... the counciil have requested your presence later today." spoke Nemeysis. "Oh, that's too big an honour, Master!" replied Yuin. "You'll manage.." Nemeysis replied sarcasticly. After arriving at the Jedi Temple, Yuin was greeted by a High Councillor who escorted him to the Council Chambers. There awaited eight members of the Jedi High Council. "Padawan Kai, today we've summoned you here to congratulate you on your mission, and also to congratulate you on something else." Another Councillor started speaking, "Padawan Kai, you've completed the last trial, and we grant you the rank and responsibility of Jedi Knight." The Grand Master stood up and ordered Yuin to step onto one knee. The Councillors circled the two and ignited their sabers pointing them towards the ceiling. A proper ceremony was impossible at time of war. The Grand Master brought his lightsaber around Yuin's head and ignited it slicing through the Padawan braid. "Jedi Yuin Kai, you have hereby been granted the rank of Jedi Knight. We wish you well and hope you accomplish all your future missions. May the force be with you." 'Destruction of the Sith Temple' Master Kai led the strike by taking down the main gate and leading the small team inside. There was a small team of Sith inside led by the Sith Lord Serpen III. A small skirmish started with the Jedi battling out with multiple Sith. After long, all but three were left. Darth Serpen III sat on his throne with the Jedi being led by Master Kai infront of him. Master Kai called out to him, "Sith, you can give in now, save time and resources, and possibly your life. Come now and no harm shall come to you." The Sith Lord looked up and smirked to the team of Jedi and suddenly unleashed a Force Burst with a massive radius which took the team by suprise. Dark Salem came through the gate almost immediately after the Burst. He stared Yuin in eyes and shouted, "Kai! You're mine, give me the pleasure of slaying you!" Yuin smiled to the offer and signalled the team to keep Darth Serpen III busy while Salem and Yuin went and fought. In all the confusion, Celcus Gidif planted multiple charges and detpacks around the temple, and also Plant Surging the trees and making them upearth the structure. The temple was slowly coming down on top of them! Darth Salem struck first by force pushing Yuin back into the wall, Yuin fell to the floor, but suddenly got to his feet force pulling the Sith down to him then engaging in saber combat. Yuin adapted to his favourite Niman stance and took off Darth Salem's left arm. The tide of the battle was turning. Salem atttempted to strike Yuin, but Yuin parried it off and immediatley Sai Cha'd Salem, leaving him headless. Yuin looked down to his dead oponent and bowed down to him. 250px Meanwhile, the battle outside consisting of Ruik and Kedon, against Serpen III wasn't going to plan. Ruik was under a 'hypnogazer' shot and thus was following every order Serpen gave him. "Ruik! Strike down Kedon, do it now!" screamed the Sith Lord in anger. Kedon looked around to his partner, coming towards him with his Saber spiralling. "Ruik, this may hurt buddy!" screetched Kedon as he smashed his hilt over Ruik's head knocking him out of the trance. The battle then continued, but this time Yuin and Celcus were there. Master Yuin ordered the Jedi to surround the Sith. Yuin then offered him an easy way out, "Sith, this is your last chance. Please lay down your weapons and give in. No further harm will come to you." The Sith nodded his head and then suddenly threw down a smoke bomb thus blinding the sights of the Jedi. The Sith quickly force sped out of the Temple, escaping the Jedi. The Sith got away. Yuin looked around confussed, but knew Serpen was gone due to his Force presence no longer being there. "Right, everyone out unless you want to come down with this place!" Shouted Yuin to the other Jedi. They all escaped the building, which was gradually coming down due to the plant surge. Everyone evacuated the Temple safely. Yuin pressed down on the button and the building erupted into a explosion shaking the ground vigorously. Yuin looked to the Jedi and nodded his head to them in the deepest of respect. "Well... None of us died, we defeated a Sith Lord, and took down their Grand Order." chanted Yuin. This was met with a reply from Ruik, "However, Darth Serpen, Serpen III escaped... But, his time will come soon, Master Kai." The Jedi headed back to theit starfighters and took off for the Grand Jedi Order where they would report to the Council for a debriefing. 'Invasion of Ruusan' A small Sith squad invaded the planet of Ruusan capturing many settlements. The squad was led by Darth Salem. Destroying everything in there way, the Jedi have to intervene. A small group led by Jedi Masters Xyious and Kai intercepted the Sith in their rampage. The group of Jedi quickly surrounded the Sith. "Sith, put down your weapons and no physical harm would come to you." called out Master Kai. One of the Sith replied, "I'd rather die, Jedi!" Total war then erupted. The Jedi and Sith begun to battle as Darth Salem run to the Valley of Light, and quickly followed by Master Kai. "Stop now, Sith!" screamed Master Kai while he was persueing the Sith. Out of nowhere, the Sith quickly spun around force Force Pushed the Jedi Master to the floor, then mocked him. Master Kai replied, "You didn't say that the last time we met, did you?" The previous time they met, Master Kai was the clear victor. A battle erupted between the two, clashes of sabers and Force. Master Kai took a big slice down to Darth Salem's arm severing it right off. The Lord back down in pain, but then used it as his ally. The Lord came back with a crushing underarm swing nearly taking off the Jedi master's legs. Yuin spun his Lightsaber and shiak'd the Sith in the lower leg making him fall to the floor in pain. The Lord was unable to move, but still tried to fight back. Master Kai knowing that he couldn't let the Sith live because of the mistake Obi Wan made with Lord Vader. Master Kai Force Morichro'd the Sith, killing him. Master Kai made his way back to the rest and found out the Sith retreated and the Jedi had no casulties. There was one Jedi missing though, Master Xyious chased a Sith to another planet. Master Xyious hopped out of his ship onto the famed planet, Dromund Kaas. Master Xyious was quckly confronted by the Sith. "Master Jedi, please don't kill me. I only wish to join the Lightside!" screetched the Sith. "Oh, is that true?" replied Master Xyious. "Yes, yes, please, you can even forcefully convert me, Jedi!" shouted the Sith in desperation. Master Xyious smiled and put the Sith in cuffs as a precaution and then took him to the Jedi Temple where he would undergo rehabilitation. Combat 'Preferred Saber form' Yuin's preferred saber form is Niman. He utilizes this form during most combat scenarios due to its no weakness and no particular strength. He believes that only the wielder can bring out the strength in the blade. 'Mastered Saber forms' Yuin Kai has mastered the following: *Shii-Cho *Makashi *Soresu *Ataru *Shien/Djem so *Niman He has mastered every form but one, Vaapad/Juyo. Yuin doesn't believe in 'dancing' with the darkside so has never attempted this form, although he has been given various chances to learn it, he has turned them all down. Force Powers Mastered Force Powers Yuin Kai is known to be a master of the following Force Powers. *Morichro *Malacia *Plant Surge *Telekinesis 'See Also' *Kai-Boaz Family *Grand Jedi Order *Galactic Commonwealth Category:Jedi Category:Characters Category:Male